Uhoh
by Rana Al Alawi
Summary: Alec's life changes and he finds a baby!MA PPL!Chapter 9! I updated! YYAAAAAAAAAAY :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!
1. The baby and the letter

Uh-Oh  
  
Alec finds a baby and doesn't know what to do! M/A ALL THE WAY!  
  
Author's Note: Ok here goes my second try. I didn't receive any reviews on my first story but I am really hoping that I will on this one. The story will be about 10 chapters long.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alec woke up in his new apartment to the sound of harsh knocking on his door. He remembered last night after crash. He invited Sketchy, OC, Biggs and Max over for some movies. Then he remembered distinctly that he slept halfway through a horror movie while Max sat beside him, clinging his hand because she was scared. Then after the movie finished, someone had draped a cover over him and closed the lights. It couldn't have been Max, she had too much neither pride, nor OC since she said that she was leaving early. Sketchy was too drunk and Biggs was too manly. 'Who cares?' thought Alec, as he got of the couch. The knocking became more desperate and then stopped. He guessed it was Max. But no it couldn't be her because she always barged in anyway to kick his ass for something he did to mess up her life. "I'm coming!" said Alec walking towards the door. 'Why am I thinking so much about her anyway' he shrugged as he opened the door.  
  
There was nobody at the door. "Hello?" Alec shouted. "I swear, if you are here White, I'm going to break your neck and feed you to the sharks!" he said. Then he felt something tugging at his foot and saw a box. 'Shit, it is a bomb!' he cursed in his mind. But if it were a bomb it wouldn't be moving. He carried it and opened it carefully. There it was. There she was to be more precise. He stared at it in huge disbelievement.  
  
It was a bundle lying in the box looking at him curiously. "Hello! Is this anyone's baby?! I aint no baby sitter over here!" shouted Alec. 'How am I going to get rid of her?' he thought. But then he took her out of the box and carried her gently. Alec looked into the baby's beautiful emerald eyes. He stroked her silky, short chestnut hair and then stared at her for several minutes. Then he looked inside her box to find a few baby things and a letter. Alec opened it and read. As he read his eyes widened and he go nervous.  
  
"Dear Braniac, This is Jennifer. She is four months old. I'm really sorry but I wont be able to take care of her anymore due to my sickness. I'm dying of leukemia so I'm keeping her with you. I trust you more than anyone else to take care of her well and to love her. Please don't mention anything about me to her. Tell her you are her father; find a caring wife to be her mother. After you read this don't show it to anyone. In the box you'll find some of the baby essentials. Please take care of her for me so much. With Love, Your sister Tina."  
  
Alec finished reading and his hazel green eyes showed amazement and fear. Just then the Jennifer started crying and a horrible smell filled the room as he stepped in. "I think we better call Max" he said, trying to cover his nose. 'If it weren't for her cuteness and my warm heart, she'd be back where she came from right now' he thought. 'How could I think that! She is a pure little baby!' another side of his mind. Alec closed the door to his apartment and grabbed his cell phone as he held Jennifer in his arms. She looked up at him with her bright, shiny eyes and frowned.  
  
"Don't worry she is crazy about kids and sorry to say this but you stink!" Alec said. She burst out crying again. "Damn it!" he said as he punched her pager number. After a minute Max had called Alec back.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted in happiness. After what happened with Berrisford and Rachel, Max and Alec became close friends and understood each other better. 'Hey I am her perfect fake boyfriend' he thought laughing inside his inner self. Alec remembered what Max had told Logan. 'That old geezer' he thought.  
  
-----------------------------x---------------------x-----------------------  
  
Well that is my first chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Please Review! 


	2. Conversations and Questions

Author's Note: - Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I really, really, appreciate it. Well I know the 1st chapter was short, so I tried to make this one longer. Hope you like it ;)  
  
Previously  
  
"Hey!" Max greeted in happiness......... 'That old geezer' thought Alec.  
  
Chapter two: Conversation and excitement  
  
Max still managed to keep her tough chick attitude every time she was near Alec. "Earth to Alec! You haven't said a word and I haven't got all day!" she said making him jump back to reality. "Why are you so happy?" asked Alec looking at the phone. Jennifer wasn't crying anymore but was just staring intently at Alec while he talked.  
  
"I arrived early today at work"- "Ooooh first time for Maxie" teased Alec. "Do you want me to continue or do you want to come over here and let me shove this pay phone up your ass?" she asked. "No, continue" he said hesitantly. "As I was saying before that annoying bug interrupted, I arrived early at Jam Pony and I don't know all of a sudden, every thing was new and Normal was all giddy like so he gave us the day off!" she said. "Anyway we are going to crash tonight pretty boy, so do you want to join us?" she added.  
  
"I don't think so," said Alec seriously. "Why, doesn't Golden boy want to party?" said Max, cheerfully. Even though they had the day of, she was acting too weird! "Max, I NEED YOU TO GET OVER HERE NOW, I'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!" shouted Alec at the phone. "Are you ok? What is the rush?" she asked curiously. Max started becoming worried when there was no reply. "Hold on Alec, I'll me right there!" she said and with that she shut the phone, hopped on her baby and rode it to Alec's place as fast as she could. 'What if he's been captured by the familiars?' thought Max.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"This better be good Alec!" Max barged into his apartment with her tough chick attitude, even though the second reason she broke up with Logan was because she was in love with Alec. Her eyes darted to the brown haired man. In his arms was a bundle and he was gazing at it. He looked sweet. "Alec! How... Where?" asked Max confused? 'Did he have two breeding partners' she thought. "Shh! She is sleeping! Read this" he whispered and passed her the letter.  
  
After about forty- five minutes of reading and re-reading the letter, an explanation and a cup of coffee, Max finally understood what was going on. Tina, Braniac's sister, was dying of a sickness and she needed Braniac to take care of her daughter. Of course she didn't know that her brother was dead and a genetically empowered transgenic (Alec preferred that than to freaks) was living in his apartment.  
  
So Alec, now with a four month old baby in his arms to which he became attached to, had to raise the kid as if he was her father and he had to find a wife and quick. "I got it now... but what about the wife part?" said Max from the velvet couch that Alec had been sleeping on. She was hoping he'd propose to her. 'What? Stupid Manticore brain, what was I thinking. I know I love him and all but do I want him that fast? I'm crazy!' thought Max. "That is the thing Maxie"- "Stop calling me that" "Ok, but I am too young even to have a serious relationship! And how the hell am I going to take care of this very cute, precious, munchkin, candy, beautiful, adorable"- "Alec! I thought I'd never thought those words could come out of you!" said Max laughing her head off. She was very astonished that those words could come out of him just for a baby he'd known for about 55 minutes!  
  
Besides, he was always acting serious and manly. 'Hmmph... so much for manly. He is becoming a caring mother! But he is so adorable when he does that and then he blushes so hard' thought Max. 'No really what the hell is wrong with me?' she asked herself in her thoughts again. "Ok so what am I going to do Max?" Alec's voice brought her back from her thoughts. He was depending on her so much and his hazel- green eyes showed a mixture of feelings.  
  
"Maybe you and your computer geek boy can take care of her!" said Alec. "He is not mine and we can't take care of her together because we broke up and he has the virus thing remember?" said Max. "Sorry I take that back, he isn't very good with kids and you didn't say anything about my comment of computer geek" said Alec, sarcastically, holding the baby protectively. "Shut-up" she said and then she gave a small smile. Both of them knew that he really was a computer geek and was only in love with his computer. "I'll help you, now what is that smell?" said Max smelling the disgusting smell. She looked at the baby who was squirming in Alec's arms. "It pooped and I didn't know how to change its pampers over here" said Alec. "She, Alec, she" said Max walking over to the baby.  
  
-------------------------------X-----------------------------X-------------- --------  
  
Well I know I promised a long chapter so I tried my best. I hoped you liked this chapter. I would really be grateful if you would review some more! 


	3. diapers and the rush

Disclaimer: I don't own dark angel.

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews! I want to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers! Cheers! Oh and Senorita-DLH, you rock!

Chapter three: diapers and the rush

"Maxie, please get her out of here she stinks!" said Alec annoyed. Max smirked at him and then took the baby from his arms, accidentally tripping over Alec and landing over him. "Sorry" she said as she blushed. Their faces were so near, his lips looked kissable. Max got up and carried the baby close to her, trying to hide her red cheeks. She rushed into the bathroom and let out a breath.

Alec hadn't said a word through this whole incident. 'Max doesn't get me, she doesn't understand that we are meant to be' he thought. 'No, no, forget what I said, she doesn't **want** to understand' he sighed inwardly as he just sat on the couch and stared at the T.V.

After Max had spent thirty minutes in the bathroom figuring out a way to change the baby's diapers, she let out a frustrated scream. Alec walked into the bathroom smiling in an annoying way. "Well what are you looking at?" she asked him. Alec just burst into laughter. He rolled on the ground, tears falling from his eyes. The diapers Jennifer's mom had supplied were on the floor. "As if you know how to change a baby's diapers!" Max yelled at him. Alec got up from the ground, his laughter had subsided. He took the last diaper left. "Well I might as well give it a try" he smiled cockily. Max left him to go to the kitchen and get some water to drink. When she finished she returned to the bathroom to find the baby wearing upside down diapers. "Ta da! All done and no trouble at all!" said Alec.

"Um Alec I don't mean to intrude your pride or anything but u are such a dumbass!" said Max, her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"Oh you're just jealous because I did it right and you just wasted our diapers!" he said smiling.

"Alec cant you see the difference between the picture and Jennifer?!" she asked.

Alec just looked from the baby to the picture and back again. "I don't get it!" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Its upside down! Look you are giving poor Jenny a weggie!" she said.

"Max it is supposed to be like that!" Alec replied.

"No its not!" she snapped.

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is t-"

"What the hell is going on?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Original Cindy!" cried Max and Alec together.

"Could you tell that jerk that I don't want our baby to wear upside down underwear?" asked Max.

"Our baby? You mean my baby, I found her!" cried Alec in frustration.

"You didn't find her, she showed up on your doorstep!" snapped Max.

Original Cindy just looked from one X5 to the other. Both were glaring at each other. She was confused.

"Okay how did Max get pregnant so quickly, I mean I expected you two to get together but not that fast!" she said.

"Cindy! I will never like that unreliable, idiotic, think he is so great, jerk!" said Max.

"Um Max I'm right in front of you!" said Alec pretending to be hurt. But inside he really was hurt, the tone of Max's voice was harsh and it sounded like she really had meant those words.

Half an hour later

Max and Alec let Original Cindy do the changing of the pampers. Max was surprised at how much Cindy knew about babies. She had kept the baby to sleep and then asked for an explanation.

"So you guys are saying that this baby doesn't have a mother or a father anymore?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah" said Max and Alec together.

"I think you guys should take her to the orphanage, I mean you guys are so young, you shouldn't not be able to party and hang out whenever you want!" said Original Cindy.

Max frowned and when Alec got what Cindy had said through his head he jumped up. "NO!" he shouted. Max jumped up at the loud sound.

"Alec what are we going to do with her? I mean we can't just raise her as our daughter, it's not right." Said Max, sadly.

"I said no Max, if you don't want to help me then ill raise her myself. I don't want her to go there, I know what it feels like." He said.

"Well I know what it feels like too! Besides, it is not like Manticore," said Max.

"Max you didn't know what they did to us after you and you're so called siblings ran away! You don't know what they did to me! You don't know how they tortured me in psy-ops! You don't know what it felt like to watch innocent normal children die and get torn apart, while you just stood there! You don't know how it feels to be forced to kill a kid!" said Alec, as a small tear trickled down his face."

"That is why I don't trust any of the orphanage centers here. Some of the Manticore people worked at the orphanage center and that is how they managed to kidnap some children." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry," whispered Max. She never knew that Alec suffered so much. But she suffered too. She had to kill her own brother. Max muffled and let out a shudder. And with that she blurred out the door, a note slipping from her bag as she ran...

A/N: Okay Okay, stop throwing vegetables at me! I know I'm not a very good writer but I try my best. So if you want to help me write the chapters faster you can press that little button that says submit review.

Well I don't know if it'll be ten chapters long... as for the note thing, I'll explain about it in the next chapter. I really really really hope you liked this chapter:D


	4. the letter

UH-OH CHAPTER 4

The letter...........

A/N: Okay you guys can kill me for being so slow, but its not my fault, its yours!

I wanted to write but all you talented writers out there were just calling to me with your beautiful M/A and B/S (Buffy and Spike) fan fiction I just had to read.

I know all of you are confused and curious about the letter so this is why I wrote the next chapter just for all the people who like my work.

Remember the more you review, the faster I write:d

As Max ran out a small letter dropped out of her jacket.

Alec watched as Max blurred out of the apartment. He didn't want to go after her. She had hurt him badly.

OC had run out after her, hoping to catch up with the X5. Alec couldn't help but stare at the crumpled note, curious and daring himself to open it. He knew it was confidential, but he couldn't resist the urge to read.

He opened the small piece of paper carefully and read, his hazel green eyes scanning the letter.

Dear Max,

Thanks for giving me all the information about 494 aka Alec's DNA. We'll run a scan through the computer and elaborate it- 'What was this DNA stuff all about anyway?' he thought- and you'll get your results soon.

According to your description, we might have a lead. We'll let you know as soon as we find 494's sister.

Yours sincerely,

Sam Carr

Alec dropped the letter and then picked it up again and focused on the part **_sister_**. Was there something wrong with his eyes?

He put the paper in his pocket and was turning to leave when- "Waaa!!" Jennifer cried. 'Shit! What am I going to do?' he thought.

He walked to his bedroom and picked her up carefully from the bed.

Alec held onto Jennifer tightly as he rode his motorcycle to the space needle.

He climbed the stairs and saw Max sitting, huddled up and sobbing.

"Max" he whispered....................................

A/N: hehehehe I'm evil leaving you off there. It's only supposed to only contain the letter so I stuck with my head. Don't worry next chapter is coming out tomorrow or today, on one condition, review review review!


	5. im going cucoo sis!

Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I'm evil for leaving you like that (again) lol. Anyway here is the chapter that explains it all! I really hope you like it! Please, please, please review! : D

Max looked up, startled from the gentle, confused voice that belonged to Alec. She stood up hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" she choked out. A tear was rolling down her cheek, and Alec unconsciously wiped it of her face.

"I want to know about this letter..." he said, revealing the crumpled letter than was in his hand.

"I..."- Max looked down at the letter. "Alec let me explain you.. you have a sister." She said, trying her best not to cry more.

"I know that." He said. Max motioned for him to sit down beside her.

"Where do I begin? Well, I heard of a lead on your sister, she was my best friend at Manticore.

She wasn't in my or your unit but we used to have training together a lot. Ben saw her a few times and they just clicked. Her name is Everest 'cause she's so tall" said Max, chuckling slightly because she named Everest.

"And so how did you lose contact?" Alec asked, concerned.

"Everest..."- Max began. "Well after I burnt Manticore down, I saw her... and she was running with me, we were both stopped by a car. A woman got out and told us that she was willing to help us. I told Everest to get in the car and I told her to come to Seattle after everything cooled down. And that was the last I saw her or heard of her." She continued, sadly.

Alec wrapped an arm protectively around Max as she looked down at the baby in her arms while she sobbed.

"How is she my sister?" he asked once she stopped crying. "Everest has the exact same DNA that you have. Plus, she looks like you a lot." Max replied.

"So what was the relation between you two?" asked Alec.

"Like I said, she was my best friend. I told her stuff that I couldn't even tell Jondy. Well she's also like my sister since she's Ben's sister too. But Ben wasn't in our unit when we were really small kids, so he was like our adopted brother." Max said. She sighed as she remembered everything that she and Everest had gone through.

Just then Max's beeper rang, breaking Max and Alec apart. Max looked down at the number.

"Logan" she whispered.

"I thought he was with Asha," said Alec, obviously jealous. Instead he hid the jealousy with his Manticore mask and raised a cocky eyebrow.

He couldn't tell Max that he loved her; he was just a brother to her.

"He is, he just probably has some news for us" Max said getting up.

She sensed the jealousy in Alec's voice. Max looked through the corner of her eye and found Alec gazing fondly at her.

Max blushed as she turned around and caught his eye. They stood there for a few seconds and then Max broke the gaze, blushing like a red tomato.

'He's so cute' she thought.

Finally she broke the intense silence by asking, "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Nope" replied Alec. "Then I'll go to Foggle Towers anyway." Said Max, as she walked down the stairs and climbed on her bike.

"I'll come with you," said Alec.

When they got to Foggle towers, they climbed up the stairs (they weren't fans of elevators since they got stuck last time and Alec's mobile saved them) and barged into Logan's apartment.

What Max saw standing there made her suck in her breath. Jennifer gurgled in her arms while she looked at Alec then back at the woman standing in front of her.

"Surprise!" cried Everest in happiness.

Max handed Jennifer to Alec and hugged her long lost friend. Everest then looked at the baby in Alec's arms.

But when she saw who was holding it, she freaked out.

"BEN?! I thought you were dead!" said Everest, walking over to where Alec was standing, to hug him.

"He is dead, I'm Alec a.k.a 494, his twin brother." Said Alec not knowing what to do.

"494? You were Elisa's first breeding partner!" said Everest hugging him.

Alec became surprised. When she let go of him, he took in the tall really tall, slim figure in front of him. She had dark wavy, dirty blonde hair ( just like his), which fell to her shoulder.

She had light gray eyes(not like his) and full lips(just like his).

Everest looked a little bit like a twin sister. But she was 7 inches taller. Yes she was taller than Alec! The tall guy!

'So this is Everest' he thought....

A/N: I really hope you liked it. I hope this explains all of the confusion. PLEASE REVIEW:D! btw: isn't Jensen Ackles so cute?! He's the guy who plays Alec if u didn't know:p


	6. Posh, real posh

A/ N: I really hope you liked the last chapter... Well hear is the new one.. It's a little short but ill try to make the next one longer. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Been BUSY LIKE HELL! Feedback is always appreciated ) 0o

Chapter 6

Max, Alec and Everest were all sitting in the most fanciest pre-pulse restaurant they could find.

They were chatting happily while waiting for their orders to come.

But a battle between Max and Alec broke out with blushes and glances when Everest mentioned, "So, I guess I know what you two were doing this past 2 years." She said, as she pointed towards Jennifer in Alec's arms, who was drooling and cooing on his lap.

He didn't seem to mind though; he had this sort of natural father instinct. Max nor Alec neither corrected her or told her about Jennifer's real story.

Max glanced at Alec again and then looked at the baby in front of him. 'Was she transgenic?' thought Max.

On the space needle they saw a little blank printed on her neck that was not clearly visible. Max decided not to worry so she started talking back to the tall girl in front of her.

"Um... Everest, Jennifer isn't ours," stammered Max. "Oh, I get it. How come? I thought all of us could get pregnant very easily?" said Everest, babbling.

"Um no that is not the case," said Max, explaining everything while Alec listened attentively. Max didn't say anything about her and Alec being in a relationship and she didn't bother correcting Everest about her and Alec being together.

Alec saw this as a sign of hope and was filled with glee.

'I'll tell her everything about the huge major crush on Alec later' Max thought. 'WHAT? DID I JUST THINK HUGE MAJOR CRUSH? AM I TURNING INTO ANOTHER STUPID GIRL WHO ADMIRES ALEC?' she thought. She would have to think about that later because Jennifer was crying loudly.

Alec crinkled his nose at the baby and sighed. "Code 9" he said to Max. Max looked at Alec and then at the baby then back at Alec.

"Here take the bag, you do it," she said, quickly shoving Max's tiny backpack at him. When Alec didn't say anything, Max just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alec there is an extra diaper in there, just go to the unisex bathroom over there and change her diapers!" said Max.

A few people at the restaurant turned their heads to look at her and then turned back and started chattering away again.

Alec got up, delicately holding the baby in his arms as if she were about to break, while slinging the backpack over his shoulder. When he was gone, both Max and Everest broke into giggles.

"He looks like a mom!" cried Everest, choking on her laughter. "Listen I'll tell you the real story about the baby and me and Alec right now.

I just wanted an opportunity to tell you..." said Max getting serious. Little did she know that while she was blurting out her feelings about Alec he was just around the corner, listening intently.

"Wow" he breathed when she was over. 'So that was why she was always putting that 'I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU SCREW UP!' thing.' He thought.

He felt a soft mushy feeling in his heart and was about to run up to Max and kiss her when he heard a name he disliked so much. "And- I don't know what I'm going to do about Logan you see... we have this sort of relationship.." completed Max.

Anger burst through Alec as he remembered that silly cyber journalist who was always trying to put Max in danger.

Why didn't she just see that he was using her? Then he felt relieved with what Max said next.

"But I don't really like him you see, I used to think he was all that when I first met him, but that was when I was first out in the world. I asked him for help to find my brothers and sisters and in exchange he got help from me.

He never helps me a lot... he just puts me in danger, they are a danger to us those ordinaries and we are a danger to them... Alec taught me that.." said Max, sighing.

"Well tell them both!" said Everest.

This was not the advice Max was expecting from Everest and her long speeches but she appreciate it. Max rose from the table. "Tell Alec I had a big headache and I had to go home. I'll come by his apartment later to help with Jenny. Bye." Max said in a rush.

She put down her share of the money, winked at Everest mouthing that she had to go to Logan and breakup and left.

Alec went back to the bathroom and changed Jennifer's diaper with the technique OC taught him, held her carefully and walked back out. Jennifer's clothes needed washing and she needed loads of things to get settled in Alec's apartment.

Looks like he would have to spend all that hard earned cash and Sketchy's (he smiled at that. He had won him a billion times) just on a big baby shopping spree.

He walked towards Everest who was sitting down and sipping strawberry juice. "Max had a headache and she had to leave. She said she'll stop by your place later." She said in a rush.

For some reason he didn't look surprised.

"I know" he ?" asked Everest and then it hit her.

"Shit" she said and looked at Alec with fear in her eyes.

"Shit" she said again, but this time really low.


	7. Decisions




	8. On the Space Needle

A/N: The idea of this chapter is kinda taken from a movie, mixed with stuff of what my friends do and stuff like that... I hope you love this chapter! Review Please!

Rant: Some people say that Shark Tale is babyish but I think it's so cute!

On the Space Needle... 

Max sat at the edge of the space needle, her arms folded over her knees, which were touching her chin slightly. It was her favorite thinking position. A slight breeze made her hair blow back slightly then fall back softly around her shoulders.

Max had cut it short a little bit, and now she thought about curling it again.

Footsteps echoed as a pair of feet started slowly making its way up the stairs and if it weren't for the cooing, Max wouldn't have known it would have been Alec and Jennifer.

"Hey Alec" said Max softly, before Alec could open his mouth. He sat himself down beside her and handed Jennifer to her.

Max took her like an experienced mother and rocked her to sleep back and forth. They stayed like that for one hour, admiring the beauty of the sunset.

Jennifer finally drifted of to sleep and she looked like a peaceful angel. Alec took out a big blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around them all.

Finally Max decided she had to make the first move and at the exact time Alec did.

"Listen- "both Max and Alec started. They smiled at each other.

"Why don't you-"they started again.

They exchanged another smile. Max motioned for Alec to continue so he did. 'This is it' he thought. His heart pounded in his chest like hell.

"Okay... well listen Max... Oh shit, look I am not prepared for a long speech so here it goes... ever since I met you back in your cell I've been in love with you, that's why I stayed all this time in Seattle and welcomed your aggressiveness and your abuse... I stayed all this time hiding behind my cocky remarks but now I cant deny it Max! I am sick an tired of denying!" said Alec, getting it all of his chest.

"Alec, I feel the same way too! I haven't been acting like such a bitch to you because you're my brother's twin, but because I didn't want to fall in love with you. But now I do and I don't know what I'd do without you! And I-"Max was cut off by what Alec did next.

He placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips which made her cheeks go as red as a tomato. It was delightful.

And it became more delicious when the kiss deepened. It was the best first kiss ever. It was more passionate than anything Max ever had with Logan and Alec ever had with Rachel.

They broke away breathless as they watched the now dark city blinking with lights. They lied down and looked up at the blinking stars.

There were usually no stars but tonight they were in favor of the two transgenics.

They sat talking about how many kids they would have when they were a little older.

The questions were actually directed to each other as a couple, it was the trick behind the subject.

Would they be together forever? Yes they would. They were made for each other.

Sure Manticore put them as breeding partners together because they made the perfect child, but that was the past. What they had now was real love.

Max and Alec sat talking all night and then Jennifer's little cry broke the conversation they were having.

By now it was about 1:00 am, but they didn't care. Max dug into the backpack Alec had been carrying and got out some milk in a bottle.

She fed her carefully as Alec watched, amazed. Then Jennifer slowly fell asleep again so Max wrapped the big blanket around her again.

They started walking around the space needle when Alec's cell rang. The ring tone (Max realized it was a very old pre-pulse song by top loader- dancing in the moonlight) was very, well, nice.

So as the lyrics played on Alec's cell, they danced slowly. They moved like they were each other's shadow and finally the guy or girl gave up calling just in time.

The song finished. Max and Alec walked back to where Jennifer was sleeping, lied down(again) and cuddled up together. They stared peacefully at the moonlight.

The next morning Max's head was on Alec's chest and his hand was wrapped around her and Jennifer. They were still on the Space Needle.

Max got up slowly and stretched like a cat. "Good morning" whispered Alec. Max smiled at him and then looked down at Jennifer.

"Do you think we'll ever make good parents?" asked Max.

"Of course we will... well maybe you will." Said Alec.

Max blushed and looked around. It was about 7:00 am and for once Seattle looked beautiful.

It was a sunny morning with a light breeze and Max felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Okay, come on get up! We have a task at hand... Jennifer needs lots of things so I think its time we go shopping!" said Max, playing with Alec's hair.

Alec groaned. "This is going to be a long day."

A/N : I really hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!


	9. wEiRd

Chapter 9

A/N: OKAY! I know don't kill me (again). I haven't written in along time because I was busy but oh well.

In this chapter OC isn't herself (I decided to change her a little bit)

Disclaimer: I know it's not mine! Like duh if it was mine Max and Alec would be hooked up and it is bye bye Logan!

Rant: Madam Zu Zu what happened to all your stories?! They' re gone!

"Max I cant believe I let you talk me into this!" said Alec. He was packing up his belongings with Max in his apartment.

Jennifer was sleeping on his bed as he and Max were crouching on the floor folding a few shirts and jeans.

Max already had her suitcase waiting in the living room.

"Oh come on Alec just think, one whole week in California! It is sunny there and there are so many beaches and shops and we can buy Jennifer new stuff! Besides, there are even more beautiful women there!"

"Max you know that you are the only woman I love. But even though I would die for you, that doesn't mean I'm rich just because I won a 5000 dollar lottery!" said Alec as he zipped the suitcase.

Max pouted, her bottom lip sticking out as she stood in an innocent stance.

"Don't do that!" said Alec trying to look away from her as he grabbed the plane tickets and their passports. "Oh fine Maxie fine! I'll try to have fun on this holiday okay?" he said as he gave in.

"Yay!" said Max as she lifted Jennifer carefully up from the bed, hoping not to wake her up.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Alec asked as he carried his and Max's suitcases downstairs to the cab waiting outside.

"Yes but can we make a quick stop… I want to say bye to OC, I already said goodbye to Josh." Said Max as she opened the door and went inside. Alec loaded the suitcases into the cab and followed her.

"Fine but make it really quick! I know you! You spend hours just crying because you are just leaving for 1 week!" said Alec sarcastically. He then told the driver the address of OC's small but comfy and cozy apartment.

Once they had reached there, they got out of the cab with Jennifer and knocked on Cindy's door.

OC opened the door and smiled. "Boo! Erm… boo why is a cab waiting for you outside and why are you here with Alec?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Hey OC… I'll explain it to you in a small talk if you invite me inside?" said Max as she smiled her first real smile.

"Sure thang boo! Come on in and explain to your girl!" said OC holding the door open for Max and Alec to come in.

They sat on the couch and when Max finished explaining, OC was bursting with excitement and Joy.

"I knew you two would hook up eventually, you two were made for each other..." she said as she looked at Jennifer,

"Oh and before you leave, I have something to give you. How 'bout I take lil boo with me too?" OC continued.

Alec had a protective look on his face as Max handed Jennifer to OC.

Cindy noticed. "Don't worry Alec I won't hurt her." She said before she disappeared into her room.

In the meantime, Max and Alec were staring into each other's eyes.

By the time Cindy came back which was after 2 minutes, they were making out on her couch. They were devouring each other!

Cindy covered Jennifer's eyes. "Hey you two! Get a room for God's sake! There's a baby over here!" she said.

Max and Alec broke apart and they got up. They blushed…

Oh this start of the relationship was going to be good!

"Now will you let me continue exactly like I planned please?" said OC.

The two X-5s nodded, embarrassed. OC was choking back her laughter. A week ago Max was all over Logan. Now here she was with her real soul mate.

OC opened her hand and on it showed a beautiful little charm. A little bottle with some blue-ish pink-ish fluid swirling in it was attached to a silver chain.

Cindy opened Max's hand and put the charm gently on it. "What is it?" Max asked as Alec stared. "It's a lucky charm. Keep it near you and you'll be 40 luckier. This was the only charm made. There is nothing like it. Good luck! Remember me." OC said with a smile on her face.

"Now boos you guys have a plane to catch so you better get going!" and with that she handed Jennifer to Alec, pushed Max and Alec outside her apartment and shut the door.

"Well that was weird!" said Alec once they were back in the taxi.

"Cindy's always like that Alec, you should know that by now!" said Max. She laid her head on Alec's shoulder while he put and arm around her.

"Yeah whatever" he said gently, as he stroked her hair.

A/N: Looks like the story is going to be much longer than I thought. Oh well, yay more writing! :D

I really hope you liked this chapter. It makes my day when I get a review! So please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it or if u have some suggestions.

A big thank you to all who reviewed last time, who are reviewing my story now, and to who will review next time!

By the way if my English is bad it's not my fault! I'm 12 and I am from Bahrain (it's near Saudi Arabia) and so they don't teach a lot of English.


End file.
